Surprises
by BonesBird
Summary: Despite always saying the words, there was still a lingering disbelief between them. But being brought together for Valentines day makes everything easier. ONESHOT for CCOAC


**Title: Surprises  
****Summary: Despite always saying the words, there was still a lingering disbelief between them. But being brought together for Valentines day makes everything easier. Oneshot Vday story for CCOAC  
****Lyrics: She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**

**So this is written for b-mystique, hope you enjoy it hun! Fluffy oneshot that is all M/G goodness with a little bit of team love thrown in there. My prompts were "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5, Red Wine, Moonlight and Sweethearts (which I use in a very liberal sense)**

* * *

Nothing ever worked out the way she planned anymore. In the 2 weeks since Kevin had told her that he'd met somebody else, that she "wasn't his sweetheart" she'd worked through all 5 stages of grief. But what a day he'd picked to finish it. Exactly 2 weeks to the day before Valentines day. So after deciding that she couldn't be bothered to even acknowledge the day, she'd sequestered herself alone in her office and had little to no intention of leaving.

Then her friends happened.

First she'd had card from Reid, Rossi and Hotch. Every year she'd get one from the whole team, but this year she got three individual ones. Each made her smile individually, from Hotch's use of her given name, to Rossi's nickname and Reid's explanation of the origin of Valentines day.

She set those sweet little cards up all around her office and went back to work. Then came three big boxes of chocolate. Hazlenut, Chocolate Orange and Strawberry Swirls. Her favourites. One each from Emily, JJ and Ashley. She had sent them all a little gift too, but nothing as big as what they'd sent her.

But for the rest of the day there was nothing from the one person she really needed. She hadn't even seen him today, and he knew what had happened. The whole team had known. But the fact she hadn't seen or heard from Derek all day was worrying her.

As soon as quitting time came she looked to his office, and there wasn't a sign he'd even been in there today. Pulling her cell out she typed in a quick message

"_handsome, u been work 2day?"_

"_been busy 2day. Day off. C u l8r?"_ she smiled at his response and sent him the affirmative answer immediately, she really needed to see him tonight. More than she'd expected she would.

Her building smelled of candles and chocolates, she thought of all the couples that would be celebrating together, and felt lonely and all of a sudden missed having a boyfriend, not that she'd ever really been spoilt on Valentines Day.

Her apartment was lit with a soft light when she walked through the door. Her mind jumped to a night in, but only one other person had a key to her place, and she'd just text him. She saw the bottle on the table, her favourite vintage Red, and smelled the food that had obviously been cooked.

"Baby Girl" she finally hear his voice as she looked around. The moonlight was streaming through her one large window, making the romantic lighting even more noticeable, there was a love song CD on in the stereo, belting out one of her favourite songs, She Will Be Loved,

"Derek, what's all this?" she asked him as he pulled her coat off. She felt the confusion that must have shown on her face.

"It's Valentine's Day" he chuckled, before pulling her further into the room.

"But still. I haven't seen you all day" she asked, and she knew straight away it was a stupid point

"Because I was here, doing this for you silly girl" his laugh grew deeper as she finally stopped looking around and turned her eyes to him

"I was just gonna eat ice cream and watch Mamma Mia tonight" she grinned, standing closer to him,

"No need now" he dropped his voice and pulled her even closer before giving her a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes as the kiss continued, not wanting to open them and find she'd been dreaming.

"Whoa" she whispered as he pulled away,

"What?" he smirked, pulling her closer to him,

"I didn't expect that" she trailed off as he kissed her again, so much harder "or that"

"Now seemed like the perfect time to tell you"

"Tell me what"

"That I love you, and I want to do this all the time" He leant down and kissed her again. Deepening the kiss the moment she showed him he could. When they finally took a breath for air she smiled, leaning her forehead against his she sighed and whispered.

"Thank you for this Derek, I love you too."


End file.
